An example of air batteries is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei6-501128, where the air battery is referred to as a “cell”. The cell disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei6-501128 includes a cathode and an anode facing the cathode, a vertically extending electrolysis region between them and a housing to contain electrolyte.
The housing includes a sump with an upper and a lower region, said sump being of a size to contain enough aluminum hydroxide precipitate so as to permit the cell to continue operating after saturation of the electrolyte has taken place, with provision for convective passage of electrolyte from the upper region of the sump to the electrolysis region and at least one channel for convective passage of electrolyte from the electrolysis region to the upper region of the sump.